The Adventures of a Pregnant Teen
by Fantastic Mrs. Ninja
Summary: Based off the movie Juno Wren gets impregnated by Trunks and they go through the ups and down of life.
1. Fall

_**The Adventures of a Pregnant Teen**_

Based off the movie Juno Wren gets impregnated by Trunks and they go through the ups and down of life.

~_**FALL**_~

She stared at the retro living room set and drank her giant jug of orange juice. As she looked at the lazy boy she thought of that hot sweaty night about 2 months ago. She was taking out of her day dream by her neighbors Pomerania barking madly at her. "God Creamy shut up!" She snapped at the dog. The dog's owner came out on her motor chair seeing what all the noise was. "Hey Mrs. Anderson, can I have all this stuff?" She asked looking at the old lady drinking her orange juice.

"All that crap sure Wren." Mrs. Anderson said then called Creamy to come back inside.

"Sweet" Wren said then walked away. She was headed to the local corner store to double cheek on everything that was happening. She walked in and grabbed a pregnancy test and was about to grab the rest room key. "I think the last test was defective it looked like a multiplication sign I just want to double check." She said crossing her arms looking at the fat cashier. "Come on Yajirobi, this is the last time." Wren said begging him.

"This is like your fifth time checking, just admit it baby mama you're pregnant." Yajirobi said laughing. "Now tell me who the dad is and I'll give you a drink on the house." He said smirking.

Wren rolled her eyes and grabbed the key from him. "I'll tell you when I have the kid, if I'm even pregnant." Wren said sticking her tongue out at him. She went to the bathroom and discarded all the juice she just drank. _'I swear if I'm pregnant I'm going to kill myself'_ Wren thought to herself before standing up. She stayed in the bathroom waiting on the results.

After five minutes she walked back out staring at the test trying to blink it away. "No matter how many times you blink it won't go away." Yajirobi said as Wren put a candy rope and the box to the test on the counter.

"Shut up." Wren said then paid for the stuff.

As Wren made it to her house she looked at the tree in her front yard and turned her candy rope into a noose and tried to hang herself with the candy but the rope snapped and she sat on the ground scared out of her mind. Just as she was about to get up and walk into the house her best friends pulled up.

"Hey looser get in the car." The blue haired girl said laughing with the red head.

Wren smirked and walked over to the car. "Hey Bra, what's up Thyme." Wren said feeling sad. "Guys" Wren said looking down at the candy in her hand.

"What's up?" Bra asked looking at her friend. "You look down." She said patting Wren's shoulder from the front seat.

"I'm pregnant." Wren said jolting forward as the car stopped.

Bra and Thyme looked at Wren then laughed. "Good one Wren." Thyme said looking at Wren who had a serious face on. "Oh damn your serious." Thyme said then started driving again.

"And I need you guys to help me move some furniture to Bra's front lawn." Wren said eating more of the candy. "I have to tell the father." Wren said then was given a crazy look from Bra.

"Trunks are the father?" Bra asked looking shocked.

Wren rolled her eyes. "No the other guy I tell you guys about on a regular bases." Wren said sarcastically.

"Sorry but are you going to have it or are you going to, you know, do it?" Thyme asked turning onto the highway.

Wren thought for a second. "I don't know." She said looking out the window as her friends tried talking to her but she shut down.

~_**HOUR LATER**_~

Wren was being dropped off at her house when Bra grabbed her arm. "The free clinic doesn't quick and easy call them and you don't need parental consent." She said then kissed Wren on the cheek then waved bye as Thyme drove off.

Wren walked into the house and was ambushed by a little girl. "Wren you're home, she's making meatloaf again." The little girl said rolling her eyes. "Oh and that cute purple haired boy called you today." She said giggling.

"Awesome, thanks Pan." Wren sighed then went upstairs.

Wren's mom came to the base of the stairs. "You can't say hi?" She asked but got ignored. "That girl is mighty weird as of lately." She said to herself before going back to the kitchen. "Pan don't you touch that meatloaf!" she said yelling at the little girl.

Wren grabbed the phone that was in the shape of a hot dog and was contemplating calling him or not. As she dialed the number she felt the pit of her stomach start to bubble.

He rushed to the phone nudging his dad out of the way. "Hello" He said waiting for an answer.

"Hey Trunks." Wren said feeling tears coming to her eyes but sucking them back in.

Trunks smiled leaning against the wall. "Hey Wren, how was your day." Trunks asked dodging a hit from his dad. "Okay I'm sorry didn't mean to push you." Trunks said to his dad who was about to start an all-out brawl.

Wren looked confused. "What" Wren asked giggling.

"Oh nothing I was talking to my dad." Trunks said playing with the phone cord.

Wren nodded her head. "Oh okay, but I need to talk to you tomorrow." Wren said itching her head. "It's really important." Wren said walking around her messy room kicking things out of her way.

"Sure, I have football in the morning so maybe after that." Trunks said leaning his forehead against the wall.

Wren did the same not knowing he was doing it. "I have an early day tomorrow so I'll come over before you leave." Wren said feeling the tears coming back but this time they fell, she sniffed hoping Trunks didn't hear that.

"Hey Wren are you okay?" Trunks asked looking curious.

Wren wiped her face. "I'm great, I just got this new skate board it's awesome." Wren said as more tears rushed down. "It's just I'm thinking about Goten, you know they just sent him off to boot camp." Wren said looking at the picture of her brother.

"Oh yeah, well he's graduating soon." Trunks said smiling trying to make her happy.

"Um Trunks I have to go, mom called me for dinner." Wren said finding the number to the free clinic.

Trunks nodded his head. "Okay, I'll talk to you later then?" Trunks asked hoping she said yeah.

"If I'm not tired after dinner I'll call you." She said before she hung up without a bye.

Wren called the free clinic and set up an appointment for 11 and Trunks leaves for practice at 10 that gives her more than enough time.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

Wren sat on the lazy boy chair waiting for him to come out of his house, the biggest one on the street I might add.

As Trunks came out of his house with Altoids in hand and his football bag. "Hey Wren nice set up, I like the rug." He said sarcastically.

Wren smirked. "You looking extra yellow today, go team Bulma." Wren said biting her lip; she loved seeing Trunks in his yellow football pants they were extra tight so it outlined everything.

"What did you want to tell me?" Trunks asked walking down his pathway to stand in Wren's outdoor living room.

Wren uncrossed her legs stood up and grabbed her bike. "I'm pregnant." Wren said then got on her bike. "But I'm getting it fixed today." She said then rode off.

"Um" Was all Trunks could say he looked over at Wren who was riding off. "What do you mean you're fixing it!?" Trunks ran after Wren on her bike as she stopped.

Wren rolled her eyes. "You're a smart kid figure it out." Wren said then patted Trunks' head and rode away.

"Wow I'm screwed." Trunks said then walked slowly over to his car.

~_**IN FRONT OF THE CLINIC**_~

Wren locked up her bike and saw a protester out in front of the free clinic, and not just any protester the girl, Linn, goes to her school. Wren swallowed her pride and walked to the clinic. "Hey Linn, I didn't know you were going to be here." Wren said smiling.

"Oh hey Wren." She said nervously knowing Wren's reputation of kicking any and everybody's ass. Wren looked her up and down then walked away. "Your baby can feel you know." She tried to make her stop by telling her that facts but Wren was still walking. "It has a heartbeat." Wren stopped with a shocked face her eyes began to water.

Wren looked down at her stomach and put her hand to it. "A heartbeat?" Wren said confused. Wren walked back up to Linn and grabbed her by her collar. "You better not be shitting me." Wren said shaking her.

"I swear I looked all this stuff up before I came here." The frightened girl said closing her eyes.

Wren let her go. "You tell anyone you saw me I'm going to kick your ass." Wren said then ran back to her bike stand.

"Linn was happy to save one life today. "God thanks you!" She yelled.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

Wren went to the front door and knocked. Bra answered the door with Thyme behind her looking shocked. "What are you doing here, we weren't supposed to pick you up till and hour from now." Bra said whispering as her and Thyme walked out of the house closing the door behind them.

Wren was passing back and forth. "I couldn't do it, I'm killing a living breathing creature it's like murder this thing inside me this alien has to stay but I will be giving to a loving nurturing family." Wren said then ran over to the bushes and released her nervousness which was in the form of vomit. "Sorry" Wren said looking at Bra.

"It's okay I never liked that bush anyway." Bra said joking.

"So how are you going to find a family?" Thyme asked walking over to Wren and put her arm around her.

Wren thought for a second. "The local newspaper and the internet." She said smiling, but first we need to tell my parents." Wren said getting a weird but terrified look from Bra and Thyme.

"Your mom will kill us." Thyme said shaking her head.

Wren sighed. "Please I need moral support." She said begging.

"You don't even know what that means." Bra said crossing her arms. "But okay we'll come." She said rolling her eyes.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE**_~

Wren was passing back and forth in front of her mom and dad. "Okay before I tell you this, it would be awesome if no one hit me or yelled." She said looking at them.

"Oh my god did you get expelled, who do I have to pay this time?" Her dad asked taking out his wallet.

Chichi hit his hand. "Goku shush, she's trying to tell us something." She said scowling at her husband. "Go on Wren." She said smiling.

"Well, um." Wren didn't know what to say.

Thyme and Bra rolled their eyes. "Wren just say it." Thyme said giving her a look.

"I'm pregnant." Wren said getting ready for the yelling. After a minute it never came. She looked at her parents and their faces said it all. "But we're looking for a family to adopt it on the internet and the paper." Wren said quickly.

Chichi looked at her daughter and walked up to her. "We're not disappointed just mad, it was inevitable it a curse in our family to have a child at 17." Chichi said kissing Wren's forehead. "I have a client whose been trying to find a child I can call her." She said smothing Wren's messy curly hair down then walked away.

"I thought you were the type of girl who said when." Goku said hugging Wren.

Wren hugged her dad back. "I don't know what type of girl I am anymore." Wren said then backed away from her father.

"So whose that father?" Goku asked putting his arm around his daughter.

Wren blushed. "Trunks Briefs." She said smiling.

"Does Vegeta know?" Goku said looking shocked.

"Nope, but I plan on using it as black mail so he doesn't need to know." Bra said smirking.

Goku laughed. "That's why I liked your friends." He said walking away.

Wren walked up to her friends then hugged them. "Thanks" Wren said finally releasing all her tears.

~_**ATOPTING PARENTS**_~

A man with a shiny bald head was putting little snacks out and fixing everything so it would be nice for the people. "Honey calm down." A girl with dark blue hair said kissing her husband.

"Launch I'm just so nervous." He said breathing.

Launch rubbed his back. "Tien calm down, I can let Chaozu out if you want me to." Launch said looking at her husband.

"Yeah the little guy needs to stretch his legs." Tien said smiling. Launch ran over to the dog cage and let the little white husky puppy out just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Tien said smiling then opened the door.

"Hi" Goku said shaking Tien's hand. "I'm Goku Son and this is my irresponsible daughter Wren Wren Son." He said then got a nudge from Wren.

"Hello I'm Tien Shennhon and this is my wife Launch." Tien said looking at Wren. "So how old are you?" Tien asked.

Wren looked at his shinny bald head. "I'm 17, and freezing my ass off." Wren said smirking.

"Wren, I'm sorry about her." Goku said scowling at his daughter.

Tien was laughed and Launch just looked at her in shock. "I like you not afraid to tell people what's up, please come in." He said motioning them in.

"Nice place." Wren said looking around.

Tien sat down on a white couch and Wren took a seat on the couch across from him. "So how far along are you?" Launch said sitting next to Tien.

"I'm about 2 months and a couple of weeks." Wren said looking at her dad who nodded. "So what is it you guys do?" Wren asked grabbing a cookie off the table.

"Well I'm an architect and Launch here is in sales." Tien said patting her leg. "So I know this is a weird question but how is the baby's father's medical records?" He asked smiling at Wren.

Wren thought for a second. "Well the only family problems I know are they are accident prone and have asthma, but other than that their really athletic and smart." Wren said smiling. "His name is Trunks Briefs." She said thinking of Trunks.

"The son of the people who own Capsule Corp. and Oji Corp.?" Launch asked looking shocked.

"The very same." Goku said smiling.

Wren sat there for a while listening to them talk. "Hey do you have a bathroom, this pregnancy thing makes me have to pee like a racehorse?" Wren asked standing.

Launch gave Wren a small smile. "It's upstairs and it's the door on your right." She said pointing to the stairs. "The downstairs one is getting retiled." She smiled again as Wren walked away.

About an hour later Wren and Goku were heading out. "Well thank you and we can't wait to hold our new child." Launch said shaking Goku and Wren's hand.

"Would you say your 100% sure you want to give us your child?" Tien asked looking at Wren.

Wren looked at Tien then smiled. "Dude I'm just a kid myself and you guys are awesome I know this kid will be raised right I'm more than 100% sure that I want you guys to be its parents." Wren said holding her stomach then walked out of the door after her father.

"Well that went great!" Launch said kissing Tien's cheek then walked away.

Tien had a big smile on his face. "Yes it did." He said then went into the living room.

_**A/N:**_ That was chapter one I'm doing this in seasons just like the movie so next will be winter I hope you like it so LIKE AND REVIEW!


	2. Winter

_**The Adventures of a Pregnant Teen**_

Based off the movie Juno Wren gets impregnated by Trunks and they go through the ups and down of life.

~_**WINTER**_~

Trunks was doing some laps around the track with his other team mates. When Jonny and Ricky came up, his best friends. "Bro you did not inform us of the tapping of the sexy and most defiantly hot Wren Son." Jonny said high fiving Ricky.

"Dude don't talk about her like that." Trunks said scowling at Jonny. "Wait how do you guys know we had sex?" He asked stopping and looking at his best friends.

Ricky looked at Jonny and smirked. "She's pregnant, everyone already knows and you guys hang out like 24/7 it was impossible not to know." Ricky said shrugging his shoulders and catching his breath.

"Fuck" Trunks said then started running again.

Wren was in the office getting an excused absence for today because she had an ultra sound. The secretary was looking at her stomach then looked at her. "You got some shit to say Betty White?" Wren asked growling at her. She quickly gave Wren the pass and Wren gave her an evil smile then walked away.

As Wren walked out of the office and saw Trunks holding a box full of dessert snacks. "Hey Wren." Trunks said smiling. "I see you stayed pregnant." Trunks said still looking at her face.

Wren nodded her head. "Yeah I kind of freaked out at the abortion clinic." She said laughing.

"Yeah, so the gang and I are going to go to throw these at Mr. Canby's house after school, you want to come?" Trunks asked Wren hopping she would say yes.

Wren's smile faded. "I, um, have an ultra sound today so I can't." She said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Oh well should I, you know, come with you?" Trunks asked looking down at his feet.

"No you don't have to; you shouldn't waste those good desserts." Wren said putting on a fake smile. "Plus you hate Mr. Canby; I can't let you not get your 9th grade revenge." She said patting him on the shoulder then walked away.

~_**ULTRA SOUND**_~

Wren was lying on this bed table thing and Bra, Thyme, and Chichi were right next to her as the lady put goop on her stomach. "Cold" Wren said eyeing the lady.

"Sorry" She said searching for the baby. "Well there's its head." She said pointing as a side view of the child came on the scream.

Thyme and Bra started laughing. "It has a big head like its dad." Thyme said then got nudged by Wren.

"And those are the feet." She said looking at Wren and her friends. "Would you like to know the sex?" She asked giving the 4 girls a fake smile.

Wren looked at Thyme and Bra as they begged her yes. "No, I want Tien and Launch to be happy when they see it." Wren said looking from her friends to the lady.

"Oh are those your friends?" She asked wiping the goo off her belly.

Wren shook her head. "Nope, the adoptive parents." She said smiling.

The lady did a relived sigh. "Well thank God for that." She said smiling really big then started putting her tools away.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Bra asked scowling at the lady.

"Well I see a lot of teen parents come through here and it's not a safe environment for the children." She said defensively.

Wren gave the lady a weird look. "How do you know that these parents aren't crazy Catholics or stage parents?" Wren asked her.

"How do you fucking know they won't do a shittier job then my stupid ass daughter ever could?" Chichi asked her scowling. "What is your job?" Chichi asked the lady who was shocked by her choice of words.

"I'm an ultra sound technician." She said rudely.

Chichi chuckled. "Well I'm a culinary artist, and I think we should both stick to what we know." She said smirking.

"Excuse me?" The lady asked.

"You put pretty pictures on the screen, my daughter and her friends could do that and only 1 out of these 3 are smart as shit." Chichi said then pointed at Bra.

The lady turned a shade of red then stood up and left. "Damn mom, could you be any more of a bitch?" Wren asked laughing. "I love it." she said after Chichi gave her a look and they all laughed.

~_**TIEN'S HOUSE**_~

Tien was sitting in his study drawing a new building when the doorbell rang. _'Wonder who that could be'_ He thought to himself then went to get the door. He was shocked to see Wren at the door.

"What's up dude?" Wren asked as she came inside.

Tien smiled at her. "Nothing just doing some work, what brings you out here?" He asked helping her take off her jacket.

"Well I wanted to show you your unborn child man." Wren said walking into the dining room. Tien shook his head and walked after her. He sat down on the couch as Wren got the picture out of her pocket. "Here, my friend, is your big headed kid." She said laughing.

Tien was astounded by how it looked. "Wow" He said smiling.

"I think it looks like my friend Trunks." Wren said sitting next to him.

Tien chuckled. "Does he have a big head and small everything else?" Tien asked looking back at the picture.

"No he's the dad, but he does have a big head." Wren said thinking about Trunks.

"Hey do you hear that?" Tien asked pointing at the stereo. "It's strawberry fields by the runaways." Tien said turning up the music. "Whose your favorite band?" He asked standing up.

"Nirvana" Wren said proudly then frowned when Tien snorted.

"I'm making you some CD's while my kids in solitary." Tien said then looked through his CD's.

Just then the door opened and Launch was walking in the kitchen. "Hey Launch." Wren said walking over to her.

"Wren, are you okay?" Launch asked as Wren got closer.

Wren nodded. "I'm awesome we went to the doctor and got an ultra sound." Wren said showing her the picture.

Launch instantly fell in love. "Oh my god." She said covering her mouth.

"It kind of looks like its waving saying 'Hi mommy'." Wren said looking at Launch's face as it lit up.

"It does." Launch said softly.

Wren looked at the time and sighed. "Well I have to go, Tien thanks for the tunage and Launch you can keep the picture I have tons." Wren said laughing then went to the front door she then noticed all the stuff in the living room. "Hey guys what's this?" Wren asked pointing at the stuff.

"Oh it's some stuff I got for the baby." Launch said smiling.

Wren looked confused. "Don't you get all this crap at a baby shower?" She asked chuckling.

"We went through this same situation a couple of years ago and the girl pulled out so we decided that we'll just do it ourselves." Tien said walking over to Wren to help her put her stuff on.

Wren looked at the worry in Tien and Launch's eyes. "Well I hope you guys know I'm all in." Wren said then waved bye.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE**_~

Wren opened the door and ran to the steps. "Hey Wren where have you been?" Chichi asked looking at her daughter.

"Oh I went to go show Tien and Launch the baby ultra sound, Tien and I waited for Launch to come and listened to music." Wren said drinking her Slurpee.

Chichi looked at Wren and shook her head. "Wren Tien is a married man you can't do that." Chichi said going back to her magazine.

Wren was never one to fight with her parents. "Oh go blow chunks." Wren said then walked away.

"That type of attitude got your brother sent away, I'll do the same to you!" Chichi yelled before the door slammed.

Wren hopped in the care and drove to the only person she wanted to talk to right now.

~_**TRUNKS' HOUSE**_~

Trunks was on the computer doing a project when his door swung open and in came Wren. "Yes Mrs. Briefs I would love to stay for dinner." She said then closed the door. "Even when I'm big as a whale your mom still loves me." Wren said chuckling.

"They know it's mine." Trunks said looking down at his feet. "So how's it going?" Trunks asked turning his chair towards her.

Wren shrugged her shoulders. "Pretty good, you want to see your kid?" Wren asked taking the picture out and showing Trunks. "He has your big ass head." Wren said smiling.

Trunks chuckled and playfully hit Wren. "Hey after this is over we should get the skaters back together." Trunks said looking at Wren who nodded. "Maybe we could get back together too." He said holding Wren's hand.

"Were we together?" Wren asked looking from their hands to Trunks' face.

"We were at one point." Trunks said letting go and looking back to his computer.

Wren sat down on Trunks' mini couch. "How about Tiffany Angelo, you guys would look awesome together?" Wren said fake smiling.

"I don't want to be with Tiffany Angelo, she smells like a taco bell burrito her whole house does." Trunks said sadly.

Wren stood up and walked out of the room.

~_**NEXT DAY**_~

Wren was at the mall with Thyme and Bra. The 2 non-pregnant girls were eating subs while Wren had fruit. "This sandwich is a mouthgasm." Thyme said biting into more of the sandwich.

"Then share the love." Wren said grabbing for the sub but Thyme quickly slapped it away. "Come on I'm dying over here." She said about to cry.

Thyme and Bra laughed. "Your hormones are sucky." Bra said laughing still. "I'm glad I'm not in your position." She said shaking her head.

"You would be if Goten was here." Thyme said smirking.

"And as would you if you weren't on birth control." Wren said then looked over the balcony and saw Launch. "Hey guys, that's her that's the lady adopting little big head." Wren said saying the nick-name she gave the baby.

Thyme and Bra looked over the balcony. "She's really pretty." Thyme said leaning forward.

Launch was hanging out with 2 other women and a little girl; the little girl dragged her to the play area. As Launch was playing with her Wren looked at her and smiled _'She will make mother' _Wren thought to herself.

The girls were about to get on the elevator when they ran into Launch. "Oh hey Wren." She said smiling at Wren, Thyme and Bra.

"Hey Launch, these are my friends Thyme and Bra." Wren said pointing to them as she said her name.

Launch waved to them. "So how have you been?" She asked walking with Wren.

"Long, I had a lot in school…" Wren stopped in mid-sentence then grabbed her stomach. "Oh it's just kicking like crazy." Wren said lifting her Nirvana shirt to show a little food coming out of the left side of her stomach.

Launch looked at her stomach and smiled. "May I, you know, touch your stomach?" She asked holding her hands together.

"Are you serious?" Wren asked grabbing her hand and placing it on her stomach. "Everyone was school is grabbing my stomach." Wren said smiling Thyme and Bra just rolled their eyes at her smiling.

Launch's smile went away. "It's not kicking for me." Launch said standing up.

Wren looked into Launch's sad eyes. "Well my mom told me that they can hear you, maybe if you talk to it." Wren said putting Launch's hands back on her stomach.

Launch pushed her hair behind her ear. "Hi, it's Launch." She said to Wren's stomach. "I hope you can hear me, I want you to know we can't wait to see you." Launch said her half smile when to a whole smile and her eyes lighted up. "I feel it kick!" She said standing up and hugging Wren.

Wren smiled seeing Launch so happy. "I think it likes you." Wren said hugging her back.

_**A/N:**_ Two more chapters left yaaaaay!


	3. Spring

_**The Adventures of a Pregnant Teen**_

Based off the movie Juno Wren gets impregnated by Trunks and they go through the ups and down of life.

~_**SPRING**_~

Chichi was in the den sowing an elastic band around the front of Wren's new jeans she just bought for her.

Wren was walking through the hallway people were staring at her the entire time.

Wren was in the lunch line with Thyme and Bra. "You're getting huge baby mama." Bra said rubbing Wren's stomach.

"And I'm getting very hungry, I swear I ate about 3 times last night and my mom made that nasty ass soup." Wren said shivering as she put a burger and Jell-O on her tray.

Thyme and Bra laughed. "Man I wish my boobs would get bigger." Thyme said holding her b-cups.

"I'm telling you know, no you don't I have to rub this coca butter on them so they don't get stretch marks and you should see how scary I look naked." Wren said laughing putting an apple juice on her tray.

Wren Thyme and Bra were sitting outside on the bleaches eating and watching people staring at them. "Why do people keep looking at me?" Wren asked eyeing a group of cheerleaders. "Bra get your cheerleader bitches." She said about to throw her burger at them until Thyme took it from her.

"Well you kind of make a big statement." Thyme said pointing at her belly.

Bra giggled. "Did you know Trunks is going to prom with Tiffany Angelo." Bra said drinking her coffee.

"What, bull shit." Wren said shaking her head. "He said she smelled like a taco bell burrito." She said rolling her eyes.

Thyme laughed. "It does her whole house does, she also has a Chihuahua which makes it all funnier." She said laughing harder. "But it's true I saw them picking out colors." She said patting Wren's shoulder.

"Well he's putting his standard's really low, like he's caption of the football team for goodness sake." Wren said crossing her arms.

"Hey he did have sex with you." Bra said then saw the look on Wren's. "I'm just kidding." She said rolling her eyes.

Wren scowled at the bluenette. "Me and Trunks are best friends, we can do stuff like that." She stood up and walked down the bleachers.

Wren went to Trunks' locker. "Hey Wren." Trunks said eating some Altoids.

"Are you seriously going to prom with Tiffany Angelo?" Wren asked growling and putting her bag down.

Trunks looked at Wren and sighed. "Yeah, I don't get why you're mad you said I should go out with her." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not mad." Wren said crossing her arms. "You know I can do that night?" She asked smirking "I could do my toes, I could watch labor videos, or get ran over by a truck holding rape prisoners because that would sound so much awesomer then going to prom with you." Wren said chuckling.

Trunks shook his head. "I don't understand why you're mad I should be mad at you, you took my heart and stepped on it." Trunks said playing with his hair.

"Why because I got bored and had sex with you." Wren said rolling her eyes.

"You weren't bored that day, there was so much on the TV, everyone was at the skate park but no you were like 'let's make out instead' and jumped me." Trunks said closing his locker. "I still have your Bra." Trunks said picking up his book bag.

Wren huffed. "I still have your virginity." She said chuckling.

"Would you shut up about that?" Trunks said sharply.

Wren laughed. "Why are you embarrassed about it?" She asked as her smile went away. "At least you don't have to walk around with your mistake under your hoodie." Wren said then picked up her heavy bag full of books.

"Let me help you." Trunks said about to help.

Wren backed away from him. "What's another 10 pounds." Wren said and was about to walk away. "Have fun taking a fast food restaurant to prom, I hope you have a real bitchen time." Wren said then left.

~_**LAUNCH AND TIEN'S HOUSE**_~

Wren went to the door and knocked. But instead of Tien answering the door it was Launch. "Oh hello Wren." Launch said smiling letting the girl in. "I didn't expect you here." She said walking her to the living room.

"Tien told me he wasn't going to be home today but you were and I wanted to hang out with you." Wren said smiling.

Launch nodded her head. "Well I don't think I have as much in common as you do with Tien but I do have these old comics I think you'll like." Launch said as she helped Wren up. "I got them from Japan when I lived there." Launch said handing Wren a comic with a pregnant girl on the front. "The adventures of a pregnant teen: Samurai version." She said laughing.

"Wow, this is a pregnant teenage Samurai." Wren said looking at the cover.

Launch nodded. "She reminded me of you." Launch said smiling.

After an hour of talking the phone rang, Launch went to go check it but she didn't recognize the number so she let it ring. The person Launch didn't know started to talk. "Hey Tien I know what you mean by you don't want this baby but I just want you to know it's an amazing feeling to hold your child in your hand for the first time, but I have to go call me later." The man said then hung up.

Launch and Wren were looking at each other for a few minutes until Tien came in the door. "Hey ladies." Tien said kissing Launch on the head then walking into the kitchen.

Launch stood up and went into the kitchen. "Tien you don't want this baby?" Launch asked looking at the counter.

"What" Tien asked looking at Launch scared out of his mind.

"Check the messages and hear the man say that you don't want the baby." Launch said snapping. "Tell me you don't want this baby!" Launch finally yelled.

"I don't want this baby and I want a divorce!" Tien shouted then was shocked at his own words.

Launch was too shocked to say anything. They both looked at the door as it slammed shut.

Wren was on the main road crying her eyes out in her car. She pulled over and started rubbing her stomach. "Why" She said to herself. Wren wiped away her tears then went to the gas station down the street. "You would have had a happy home." Wren said looking down at her stomach. "Now you just have a mommy." Wren said still rubbing her stomach. Wren started thinking then got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something on the paper.

Launch was sitting at her table with a bottle of wine in front of her as Tien came downstairs. "I called our lawyer and asked if she could represent both of us in the divorce and she said yes." Tien said sitting in front of Launch.

"Where are you going to stay?" Launch asked looking at him with hate in her eyes.

"I found a loft downtown." Tien said smirking.

Launch chuckled and took a drink. "Aren't you the cool guy?" She said sarcastically. "I really wanted a baby." She said rolling her eyes then the doorbell rang.

Launch and Tien looked at each other then went to go check it. Tien opened the door and looked out to see Wren's car driving off. He then looked down and saw a paper. "Wren left us a report card?" He said sounding confused.

"Give me that." Launch said then turned it over and saw what it said and was shocked.

~_**WREN'S HOUSE**_~

Wren walked into the kitchen and got water. "Hey dad." Wren said then sat down in front of her father as he read a magazine.

"Hey Wren." He said smiling at her. "Your mom took Pan to go take the letters she wrote for Gohan and Videl to the mail office." Goku said smiling.

Wren nodded her head. "Dad can people stay in love forever?" She asked looking at her dad's weird face.

"I don't approve of you dating at this fragile stage." Goku said shaking his head.

Wren laughed. "No not me." Wren said smiling.

"Well yeah they can, I mean look at your mom and me." Goku said smiling. "You know you've found that person when you can't breathe when you see them or your heart starts to race or your stomach turns sometimes all three." Goku said putting the magazine back to his face.

Wren smiled. "I think I found that person." Wren said about to leave.

"Of course me." Goku said laughing.

Wren rolled her eyes smiling at her dad. "Always and forever." Wren said then left again.

Wren got in the car to go get Thyme and Bra.

As they ran from in front of Bra's house Thyme yelled out "Altoid-aholic" then hopped in the front seat.

~_**MORNING**_~  
Trunks was going out to train with his team mates at the school this morning when he looked down at his feet to make sure his shoes were tied when he say, written in chalk, it said 'Check the mail' Trunks did as the chalk said an a whole bunch of Altoids came rushing out.

As Trunks was running around the track he saw Wren walk up to the field. "Hey" He said walking up to her.

"Hey" She said back.

"Did you put a whole bunch of Altoids in my mail box?" Trunks asked smiling.

Wren nodded. "You can't have enough of your favorite breath mints." Wren said smiling. "And I wanted to say sorry for being a total bitch the other day." She said putting her hand on her stomach and looking down.

"It's okay." Trunks said looking away from Wren.

Wren shook her head. "No it's not I should be nicer to you because you're the only one whose looks at me in my face and whenever I'm near you the baby starts kicking super hard." Wren said looking up into his big blue eyes.

"Really" Trunks asked looking at Wren again. Wren grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "Awesome" Trunks said smiling.

"I think it's because my hearts starts beating really fast whenever I see you. Trunks looked into Wren's eyes. "I'm in love you dude." Wren said blushing and looking down.

Trunks lifted Wren's head up by her chin and kissed her.

Bra saw Wren and Trunks kissing. "You can cause early labor kissing like that." Bra said smirking as Wren flipped her off. Jonny and Ricky started to cheer Trunks on.

"I'm in love with you too." Trunks said leaning his forehead against hers.

A week later Wren was watching cartoon on the couch eating crackers when she felt water between her pants. "Mom, dad either I just peed my pants or…" Wren didn't finish her sentence because Chichi was already getting her up yelling orders to Goku.

Wren, Thyme and Bra were the hospital playing with the stuff in the room. "Guys stop playing with that it's not a toy." Chichi said taking the little shower caps away from them.

"Come on Chichi lighten up, let's have fun." Bra said putting her arm around the shorter women's neck.

"Fuck!" Wren said loudly. "I'm in so much damn pain!" Wren said sitting in the wheelchair.

"Well you are about to push a person out of your berthing hole." Thyme said laughing. Wren scowled at her. "Where's Trunks?" Thyme asked looking at the little pantry in the room.

"He has a football game and I didn't want to get him worried." Wren said then screamed.

Chichi looked out the door then grabbed a nurse. "Can we get my daughter the spinal tap shit?" She asked then the lady walked away nodding.

An hour later Wren was pushing the baby having a million thoughts go through her head and just as she had the last thought go out she saw him and he was beautiful.

Launch was looking in front of the new born baby area. The nurse saw her then walked to the door. "Would you like to see your son?" She asked smiling.

"I have a son." Launch said then walked into the room. The nurse handed her the baby then walked away. Chichi came to the door and looked at Launch. "How do I look?" Launch asked looking at Chichi.

"Scared as hell." Chichi said smiling.

Launch smiled and looked down at her son.

Wren was lying in bed while her dad was rubbing her hair. "One day it will be your turn and I'll still be right hear rubbing your hair." He said kissing her head then turned when he heard a knock on the door.

"Nice cleats." Wren said smirking.

Goku got up and looked at Trunks and nodded at him. Trunks went over to Wren and lay down with her. The first time in forever did she actually cry for joy. "Hey" Trunks said kissing Wren's neck.

"Hi" She said wiping her eyes.

Wren and Trunks didn't want to go see the baby, he was always hers.

_**A/N:**_ Well not my best chapter but the last one will be much shorter.


	4. Summer

_**The Adventures of a Pregnant Teen**_

Based off the movie Juno Wren gets impregnated by Trunks and they go through the ups and down of life.

~_**SUMMER**_~

Wren put on a shirt with a skating skeleton that was on fire, a pair of skinny jeans, and red converse grabbing her skate board while walking out the house. "Bye mom." Wren said putting her board on the ground headed to the skating park.

Wren was on her way to Trunks' house. As she got their Trunks was waiting in his front yard for her with his board. "Hey beautiful." Trunks said kissing Wren.

"Hey" Wren said smiling. "You ready?" Wren asked him standing on her board.

"More than ready." Trunks said then started skating on his board.

They skated though the neighborhood saying hi to everyone they pasted, they went passed the corner store, they went passed the skate park waving to their friends, they also went pasted Mrs. Anderson. "Trunks where are we going?" Wren asked skating next to Trunks.

"Right here." Trunks said stopping. Trunks was looking at this huge house, it was old and abandoned. "When I marry you I'm going to fix up this house and you, I and our kids are going to live in it." Trunks said holding Wren's hand.

Wren looked at Trunks then at the house. "Why don't we start now?" Wren asked smiling at Trunks.

Trunks looked at Wren and kissed her. "Because first I have to have that ring on your finger." He said smiling.

Wren rolled her eyes. "Come on I promised Goten we'll be at the skate park at 12 and its 11:45." Wren said taking Trunks' hand and grabbing her board.

And just like it started with kiss it also ended with one too.

_**A/N:**_ I know it was a very short chapter but I said it would be one.


End file.
